Mile High Club
The Mile High Club is a location in Just Cause 2. For the mission, see Mile High Club (mission). Description It's a civilian night-club and brothel, that operates out of an "airship" and a settlement to be completed. The club also has a ground base, but it's not a part of the "settlement". There's a lot of advertisement posters for this club, being carried around by the Public Transportation in Panau. The owner of the club is a young woman named Mama-San Lee, as revealed in the featured mission. She stores information about all the visitors of the club on her computers. Even President Panay. She may also include some dirty photos in her archives. The government found out about that and tried to destroy the club with it's own, large self-destruction bomb. The Airship Located in the North East corner of the map above Pelaut Archipelago, the Mile High Club is a civilian night-club and brothel, which boasts a bar and dancers. It's guarded by Shotgun-wielding bartenders, who can be killed easily. It's unique, as it is located on a luxury airship (a ship-like jet-powered vehicle, suspended in the air by two large balloons). The airship doesn't actually move in the game, so it can only be reached by an aerial vehicle such as a plane or helicopter. Fairly unrealistically, the music can be heard from nearly a kilometer away. There's also an area below the club itself, with some catwalks around an open hole. A self-destruction bomb is placed here. It's supposed to be removed in the featured mission, oddly it respawns there when getting there again. For more info, check the mission. Once on board, the only ways to get off the airship (assuming the access vehicle was destroyed or abandoned), is to BASE-jump, or use the Cassius 192, located at the aft of the ship. Completion Completing the airship does not prevent the mission. *1 Generator. *1 Fuel Depot. *7 Resource Items: **2 Armor parts. **1 Weapon part. **1 Cash stash. **1 Vehicle part. One of the parts is located on a lower deck. The stairs that lead to it are near the plane at the rear of the ship. The Ground Base A few kilometers away from the airship is a "Mile High Club" ground base. It can be identified by the large white signs that are backlit blue. The ground base has two red Rowlinson K22's, on a helicopter landing pad. This is where the mission, Mile High Club, begins. The ground base has a couple of buildings with the wall-mounted screens that show a woman dancing. The ground base is just north of a highway junction. This ground base is not a discoverable settlement, but it has two collectibles around the site. The Rowlinson helicopters appear to be what carries people from the ground base to the club itself. BASE jumping See also: BASE jumping. The airship is one of the highest locations in the game and can be used to gain the "I Believe I can Fly" Achievement/Trophy. It is accomplished by BASE-jumping 1000 meters (1 km). Jumping off the top of the blimps can easily achieve the Achievement/Trophy. Don't open the Parachute until you're close to the ground. Vehicles The airship itself, does not move and can't be made to move. *Cassius 192, on the runway at the rear of the deck. *2 x Rowlinson K22, at the ground base; these always spawn unarmed, even when fully upgraded in the Black Market. Music and time When approaching it, the game will set it's time to 3:00am and stay there until you leave the area. It doesn't reset time instantly. Look at the sun when you'll get there. It'll move a lot faster than it usually does. You can stay there in sunlight for maybe 2 minutes. The music from the airship can be heard from over a kilometer away. Glitches See also: Glitches. *The game is programed so that the time and music are set/reset when you get to a certain range. Getting there by an Extraction might not cause anything to be reset, because you'll spawn inside range and this might confuse the game. *In the PC version, the music can be so quiet that you'll never hear it. *The dancers can sometimes glitch and start vibrating very quickly. *There is a door on the left side of the club itself marked '1'. The ceiling directly above this door lacks hit detection, allowing you to pass through it if you grapple onto the wall above the door and jump so that your head should hit the ceiling. You can then explore the lower catwalks and the unreachable parts of the club. The only way to escape this glitch is either to die or use triggered explosives or a grenade to get yourself stuck inside of the inner walls, which resets your position on the deck of the club. Trivia *During Mile High Club (mission) when Razman tells you the military has rigged the club to blow, the club's typical dance music will start again, but it will play an alternative version of the track, which is at a faster tempo and at half a note higher than the original music. This is the only time this happens during the whole game, and the alternative version will not be possible to be heard again. *The blimps are at least 25 metres high and the blimps are actually touching each other. Visually there is a couple of feet where they make contact but Rico can stand on the area where he will seem to be in mid-air. *"Mile High Club" is a slang term used to describe individuals who have had sex being 1 mile off the ground. This means flying in an aircraft, because there are no buildings of this height yet. *Despite it's name, it's around 1 kilometer above the ground, as opposed to a mile (1.6 km). *There are no soldiers here, so if you gain heat the barmen will attack you with shotguns. *At high heat levels, if Rico was to be near the stern (back end) of the Mile High Club, there is a bartender that is on a tower that will attack him with a Sniper Rifle. *If you look on the PDA map, you can see the blimps in bright white-yellow. *There are two female dancers at the far bow of the ship that can be easily thrown overboard by standing next to the edge and grappling them. *If extracted to this location, you will be placed on top of the blimp. Despite this, vehicles can be dropped onto multiple locations on the ship itself, including the small runway at the aft of the ship. *If you do acts of violence and get heat and it disappears with out you having left, then the area will be restricted for you, not being welcome there. *Panau and San Esperito (Just Cause (1)) both have only 1 prostitution facility each. The San Esperito one is the "El Volcan", which is located in the crater of an old volcano. But in Panau there's a lot of small bars and clubs and prostitution could also exist at some of these. *If the Cassius 192 is not taken off fast enough from it's runway, the plane will spin around at face towards the club or drop very fast before the jet engines fire up. This is easy to do due to the short elevated runway that it is positioned on. *According to the advertisement posters (on buses and taxies), the phone number for the club is 1191-4433. *In the first trailer for Grand Theft Auto 5, a skyscraper called "Mile High Club" is seen in the middle stage of its construction. This is probably a coincidence, not a 'copy' or 'steal', since Rockstar Games has been known to include sexual references in the Grand Theft Auto series quite often. Gallery Mile High Club (evening).jpg|Seen in sunset. Mile High Club (skydiving).png|Seen from above. Mile High Club (logo).png Mile High Club in sunlight.jpg Mile High Club (dancers).png|Two female strippers in the front part of the airship. Video 500px|left﻿ Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Content Category:Companies Category:Notable Buildings Category:Just Cause 2: Settlements marked as Villages